1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a combine harvester utilizing a cleaning fan and particularly to the provision of an intake screen for such a fan which also serves as an access door to service components of the combine from an interior cavity.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, a horizontal screen has been used at the bottom of a combine main frame for screening out large pieces of crop material and the like. The horizontal screen of one prior art construction is downwardly removable as a unit after releasable fasteners are released. Removal of the screen provided access to an interior service cavity. Also heretofore, a prior art fan intake screen has been used which slides horizontally on a guide mechanism between open and close positions. In opening the prior screens, the trash accumulated on the top of the screen often ended up being dumped on the operators who, necessarily, were beneath the combine to open the screens. In opening the horizontally slidable screen it may become jammed on the trash accumulated on top of the screen. When this happens, the trash must be removed before the screen can be slid horizontally to its full open position.